Real Life, Interrupted
by Flowergurl
Summary: Take three best friends. One is a cheerleader who cares only about fitting in. One is a short tempered girl who cares only about her highlights. The last is a mixture of the two who cares only about her books.What happens when they're thrown into Tortall?
1. Default Chapter

I bet you're all very sick of these fics, but I happen to like them. So, here is the prologue, and I want at least 5 reviews. You can flame me to hell-I don't care.  
  
I need a beta, by the way. I'm sorry if you think I'm a pessimist…really, I'm not, I'm just acting like it. Erm, yeah, that made sense…sorry, I'll shut up. Email me if you like my story and want to be my beta. I hope you do :)  
  
~Flowergurl  
  
Prologue  
  
"Ohmigosh!" Kit cried, looking up quickly from packing her bag. "Oh no," she muttered, looking at the wall with eyes that were focused elsewhere. Suddenly, she tore out of her brightly painted room and called down the stairs, "Mom! I forgot to get Bella a present!"  
  
Mrs. Hayter, a round, very pleasant woman came into view, drying her hands with a dishtowel and looking alarmed. "Well, what are you standing there for? Let's go!"  
  
Kit was finished packing within seconds. She thundered down the stairs- literally; it is not easy to go down stairs quietly in three-inch heels- and rushed out of the front door. She climbed into the running silver minivan and shut the door.  
  
As they were driving out of the subdivision Kit lived in, her mother asked, "What does Bella like again? Something easy, please."  
  
Kit only had to think for a split second before it came to her. "Books! Bella lives for books!"  
  
Mrs. Hayter turned sharply down an old road and screeched to a halt. "Here's a bookstore," she said.  
  
Kit looked doubtfully up at the old building. In peeling letters it read: "Albus's Books: Since 1903".  
  
"That place doesn't look very safe, Mom," Kit said, voicing her doubts.  
  
"Of course it is, Kit! Now go! You're going to be late otherwise!" Her mother pushed her out the door and handed her money.  
  
Kit jogged to the door and entered hesitantly. A bell rang from somewhere in the depths of the old, dark shop.  
  
A man appeared from behind a bookcase. He was quite old and had a long white beard, wore gold glasses, and was holding a stick. "May I help you, young lady?" he asked in a British accent.  
  
Kit raised her eyebrows. "Uhm, yes…can you show me where the young adult section is?"  
  
The man smiled and pointed to the far bookcase. "Please, do not hesitate to call me if you need help." He disappeared again.  
  
Kit's eyes were wide. "Right," she muttered to herself, not intending to do so.  
  
She looked through all the books. Some were old, and some were new. She pulled an old book off the shelf for reason's unknown and stared at it. It seemed to be made of leather, and it had stones incrusted into it. It was called "Tortall," by Tamora Pierce. She was contemplating on buying it or not, when her mother's horn sounded from outside. Kit glanced at her watch: fifteen after eight. She cursed and ran to the counter.  
  
The old man took the book from her and smiled at it. "A very good book you've picked, my dear. This will give you more adventures than you ever dreamed."  
  
Kit had to restrain from rolling her eyes. Bella got on her nerves enough, babbling on about how she would die without her books, etc. It was enough to drive Kit, who hated reading with a passion (especially Harry Potter and other fantasies) absolutely nuts.  
  
She paid for the book for only five dollars and hurried back outside. "Damn!" she cursed; it was raining. She shielded the book as best as she could and jumped into the car. Mrs. Hayter pulled out of the driveway before Kit could shut the door completely.  
  
"Oh no!" Kit complained, dropping the book onto the floor in front of her, "the rain ruined my hair! Look, now it's all flat!"  
  
Mrs. Hayter smiled at Kit. "Did you find a book?"  
  
"Yes," Kit replied with distraction, finger-combing her brown/blonde hair.  
  
"Change?" Mrs. Hayter asked, holding out her hand.  
  
Kit stuffed fifteen dollars into her mothers' hand. "The book was only five dollars? Kit! Is it damaged or something?"  
  
Kit hefted the book up and showed it to her mother. "No, Mom! I got it for Bella because you know how much of a dreamer she is! I swear, if I hear one more time from her that she wants to wear long dresses and go back in time and have magic powers, I'll scream!"  
  
"You be nice, Kit," Mrs. Hayter said sternly, pulling into Bella's driveway. "Bella is a very nice girl! She's been your best friend for years!"  
  
"I know, Mom," Kit sighed, grabbing her bag and opening the door. "I'll call you tomorrow when I'm ready to go, kay?"  
  
Mrs. Hayter nodded. Kit shut the door and ran to Bella's garage, where she was greeted energetically by Bella's two Jack-Russell Terriers, George and Lucy. Kit petted them quickly and ran to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I heard from my room the sound of my mother, Mrs. McCall, greeting Kit.  
  
"Hello Kit! My, you've grown again! How is Abingdon High School?"  
  
"It's great," she said.  
  
I smiled and jumped up, from my bed, eager to see my friend.  
  
"I haven't seen Bella in a while…it's no fair she's on Spring Break already!"  
  
I grabbed Laurie, my other friend, and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Well, that's what comes with living at school," Mrs. McCall laughed.  
  
"Kit!" I cried from the kitchen doorway.  
  
Kit smiled and dropped her bag. She hugged me tightly. Kit's tall, thin, and had brown hair with blonde highlights. I am the same except for her height advantage. Both of us have blue eyes that turned green sometimes and gray other times. We have passed for twins more than once, and we always have people asking us if we are related. "Hey Laurie," Kit said to Laurie, whom she had just seen at school that day.  
  
"Hey!" Laurie responded back. Laurie is shorter than both of us are, with blonde hair and green eyes. She is captain of the cheerleading squad at AHS.  
  
I clapped my hands together. "This is so cool! We're going to have a sleepover, just like old times!"  
  
I led them into her guestroom that had a fold out, king sized bed. We couldn't sleep in my room; I have a set of twin beds. "Okay, I know we can still do this," I smiled, gesturing to the bed.  
  
"I hope we can!" Laurie exclaimed, sitting on the edge. "So, what should we do first?"  
  
Kit took off her shoes and sat cross-legged on the bed. "I say we catch up, then we can think of something else!"  
  
We spent at least an hour catching up. It wasn't only Laurie and Kit asking about my life; they hung out with different people, so they had to catch up too.  
  
"That's enough," I said, standing up. "I say we open presents!"  
  
Kit snorted. "You mean, you open presents, not "we"!"  
  
I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, your right. Bring 'em on!"  
  
I opened Laurie's first. It was a set of soaps from Bath and Body Works. "Thanks Laurie! I was running out of Cucumber Melon. My favorite, you know."  
  
Kit handed me her present. I knitted my brows together-it was a book. "Wow, this is heavy," I smiled. I turned the book over and gasped at its title. "Ohmigosh! How awesome! Stuff about Tortall! Thank you!" I grabbed Kit in a hug.  
  
Kit smiled. Laurie took the book an examined it. "Cool gems! I wonder if they're real?"  
  
Kit rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Otherwise I would have paid a lot more than I did!"  
  
Laurie grinned. "Yeah, I guess your right. Here," she lifted the book to pass to me. I was on Kit's other side. Kit had an addiction with being in the middle. "I'm gonna drop it, help, Kit," Laurie said. Kit grabbed it as it fell, at the same time I did. The book opened, and the next thing we knew, we were falling into it.  
  
  
  
I hit the ground, hard, with a thump. I heard two similar thumps land next to me-Laurie and Kit. I moaned and rolled onto my side. We were in a clearing in a wooded area, under a large oak tree. I looked at Kit, who was next to me, and gasped. Except, it was hard to gasp. There was something squeezing the death out of my waist. I looked down and yelled in surprise. "Oh my God!" I was wearing a gown!  
  
I stood up, my vision going dark for a few seconds as a result of getting up too quickly. "Kit! Laurie!"  
  
Kit moaned and opened her eyes a crack, and I heard Laurie shriek "Holy shit!" quite loudly. They were both wearing gowns too! They jumped to their feet in unison, and all three of us stood still for a moment.  
  
"Oh my God," Kit breathed, breaking the silence. She laid a hand on her stomach and looked around at our surroundings. Laurie was breathing heavily, also looking around.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Kit asked wildly, finally facing me.  
  
I shook my head, gasping for breath. "I have no clue."  
  
"Bella," she said, staring at me, her eyes wide.  
  
"What?!" I asked frantically.  
  
"Your…hair…"  
  
Laurie's head snapped towards me, and she began laughing. "Your hair! Oh my God!"  
  
I grabbed a wad of my hair and looked at it. I had to lean against the tree for support. It was silvery blond. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Laurie shook her head, still laughing helplessly.  
  
"Well your hair isn't your normal color either!" I snapped. "It's dishwater colored! And Kit, you don't have highlights anymore!"  
  
Kit whimpered. Her highlights were her life.  
  
"What are we wearing?!" Laurie asked in distaste, looking down at her dusty yellow dress.  
  
I shook my head. "I dunno, but I do know that I have a corset on."  
  
Kit nodded. "I do too," she gasped. Her gown was peach colored. "Bella," she said slowly, her eyes resting on the top of my head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a tiara in your hair!"  
  
My eyes widened and my hands flew to my head. They touched cool metal. "What does it look like?"  
  
"It's pretty," Laurie said, looking at it as well. "It's silver with little pearls in it."  
  
I looked down at my gown. It was a lot more decorated than my friends' were. It was light blue with tiny pearls set into the bodice. The sleeves were tight until my elbows, where they then flared out gracefully to my knuckles. The dress was also covered in dirt. I busied myself by brushing it off, and helping Laurie and Kit get the dirt off their dresses too. When we were done, I leaned against the tree.  
  
"What should we do?" Laurie asked, leaning next to me.  
  
Kit plopped onto the ground in between us, ignoring the fact that her dress was getting dirty again. "Well," I sighed, looking at my best friends. "I think we should wait for someone to find us."  
  
Kit jumped up. "We're in the middle of the woods in ball gowns! I don't want anyone to find us!"  
  
Laurie snorted and I sighed. Then suddenly, a noise reached my ears. Someone was yelling something…I walked around the tree, listening intently.  
  
Duhn, duhn, duuuh! People, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to review. You just click on the little button down there and write a word…or two. Don't forget, if you liked it, email me at flowergurl5688@hotmail.com to be my beta. I'll take the first offer, so get to it! :) 


	2. In Which Our Heroine's Reach Their Desit...

Hey! I promised to update if I got five reviews, and I did, so I'm updating! This is from Bella's point of view, and I think the next will be from Kit's. Thanks, and pleeeaaase review! And if you want to be a beta, please tell me!!!!  
  
Thank you's are at the bottom!!  
  
Flowergurl :D  
  
Real Life, Interrupted  
  
Chapter Two: In Which Our Heroine's Reach Their Destination  
  
"Bella-"  
  
"What're-"  
  
I silenced my friends with a sharp "Shh!" and a wave of my hand. They were coming nearer. "Princess!" is what I could make out. My heart quickened, and I signaled to Laurie and Kit. "C'mon, there are people out here."  
  
"But-" Kit began to protest, but Laurie grabbed her wrist and dragged her along.  
  
I could hear the snapping of bushes, and three men emerged into the clearing. "Princess!" they exclaimed breathlessly, bowing low to me.  
  
I shot a quizzical look to my friends over my shoulder. Kit had her arms crossed, looking extremely skeptical, and Laurie's eyebrows were raised.  
  
"Princess, please, we beg of you, and you too, ladies, please do not wander in the forest without an escort. It could put you in danger."  
  
One beckoned to me, and I walked over to him, taking his arm. They were all dressed weirdly in what looked like a blouse, a jumper over it, and tights! They led us in silence through the forest, and we were too scared to protest. They had knives in abundance hanging from a belt around their waists.  
  
We emerged onto a road where there was a long chain of carriages. A big carriage in the front was decked in dark and light blues. There were men on horses in armor surrounding the carriage and in the front and back of the line. There were many men standing around, and they all broke into excited chatter when we came into sight. A very large woman in an expensive looking gown was weeping into a handkerchief in front of the blue carriage. Many finely dressed women, whose faces lit when they saw us, were consoling her.  
  
"Lady Verilla, look, the Princess is right there!" one cried.  
  
The woman wheeled around, and the next thing I knew, chubby arms were around my neck. "Isabella, don't you dare do that again!" she sobbed.  
  
I peeked over her shoulder and saw that Laurie and Kit had been surrounded by the women, and looked as though they were being questioned thoroughly. I pulled away from the woman-Lady Verilla; I thought it was-and she was led gently into the carriage. Laurie and Kit were also herded inside, and they were sending me pleading looks. I was moving towards them when a hand was placed on my arm. I turned quickly and met the eyes of an older man who was very finely dressed in a white blouse, a dark blue jumper thing that came to about mid-calf, and light blue hose-like the men.  
  
He bowed low. "Princes Isabella," he said as he rose from the bow and fixed me with a stern gaze. "You aren't to leave the procession without an escort. Surely you know that?"  
  
I swallowed and nodded. He held his arm out to me and I took it, to be steered forcefully to the open door of the blue carriage, where he ignored the footman's hand and helped me in himself. The door slammed behind me.  
  
It was very large inside, and I straightened. It was all dark blue, with the couches that were facing each other in light blue. On one side, Lady Verilla was blowing her nose into her silk handkerchief and on the other; my friends were very close together, looking at me with wide eyes. I sat down next to them. "They think I'm a princess!" I cried, trying to keep my voice low.  
  
Laurie nodded. "I know."  
  
"Did you find out any information when those women closed in on you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, apparently, we walked off together without an escort and they were all frantic." Laurie answered, shooting a sideways glance to Lady Verilla.  
  
"Yes, and they know our names!" Kit hissed to me.  
  
Laurie nodded. "They were calling us Lady Lauren and Lady Katherine, and were asking us every second if we were all right."  
  
"And they speak with accents, but different from any I've ever heard," Kit added.  
  
"If only I knew where we were! You don't think we've been transported back in time, do you?" I asked.  
  
Laurie's eyebrows shot up. "Of course not!" Kit snapped, but looked fearful all the same. "That's not possible, Bella! This is just-just someone's sick idea of a joke!"  
  
"Isabella," the woman across from us started. I turned my head sharply to her. "Isabella, do not do that again. We cannot have you being killed in the woods somewhere! You are the only heir to the throne! And the fate of Galla is in your hands!" She cried, wringing her own.  
  
"I-I'm sorry?" I said cautiously.  
  
"Too right you are." Lady Verilla huffed, straightening her dress. "The Prime Minister was in shambles! All of his hard work could have gone to waist, just because you decided to go off into the woods and frolic!"  
  
"The Prime Minister?" I asked, wanting to put names with faces.  
  
"Yes, you know, Brothmeyr the Third? The man who scolded you outside a moment ago?"  
  
Oh yes, I knew…the stern faced one.  
  
Suddenly, the carriage began moving. Lady Verilla sniffed. "Good, it's about time we set off again. What is the matter with you, Isabella? And you too, Laurie and Kit. You girls are being so quiet!"  
  
"Oh, just-just nervous, I guess." I said quickly. I paused, and then, "Where is it that we are going again?"  
  
Lady Verilla looked at me incredulously. "Where we have been going the past three weeks," she said.  
  
I nodded, trying to look like I knew. Then I said, in a small voice, "Where is that again?"  
  
"Corus! Capitol of Tortall! Or have you forgotten that you are getting married?!" Lady Verilla's face was turning an ugly shade of purple.  
  
"Of course not, of course not," I said reassuringly. I smiled quickly at her, but in reality, I was about to burst.  
  
I turned to Kit and Laurie. "We're inside a book!" I whispered, my eyes wide.  
  
"What?!" they cried at the same time.  
  
"I said," I began quietly, "that we are in a book."  
  
"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Kit hissed angrily.  
  
"It's the only place I have ever heard of called 'Tortall'. It's in books by Tamora Pierce!"  
  
"You have really cracked this time, Bella!" she proclaimed, leaning back.  
  
"Bella, you have to admit, it does sound pretty far-fetched." Laurie said diplomatically.  
  
"It's true! I'll prove it to you somehow…by my knowledge of everything that is going on!"  
  
Hey, I might be a senior in high school, but I still love Tamora Pierce's Tortall books!  
  
I sat back. "How is Princess Shinkokami and Prince Roald's wedding plans going?" I asked Lady Verilla.  
  
"How should I know?" Lady Verilla snapped. "It was foolish of King Jonathan to make arrangements with those savages."  
  
"The Yamani's aren't savages!" I burst angrily.  
  
Lady Verilla looked at me with surprise. "You have always agreed with me."  
  
"Well, I've had a change of heart." I said defiantly.  
  
Lady Verilla snorted. "Of course, Highness." She rolled over to face the side of the carriage, and soon, we could hear her snores.  
  
"Convinced?" I asked smartly as I turned back to my friends. Kit had her head in her hands and Laurie was looking at me with wide eyes. "How did you know all of that?"  
  
"I told you, it's all in books!"  
  
"Well then explain these books, won't you, so we won't be lost!" Kit snapped.  
  
I smiled, glad they believed me. "Well, the books so far have followed three women: Lady Alanna, Knight of Tortall, Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall, and Lady Keladry, also a knight of Tortall…" I told each story that belonged to the women, plus anything else I could remember. "And we left off before 'Lady Knight'." I finished. I could tell their minds were reeling.  
  
"Bella, all of that is impossible! Gods that actually take part in people's lives?" Laurie cried.  
  
"And wild magic? Magic in general? And those creatures you mentioned! Dragons and-what were they?-stormfeathers don't exist!" Kit said passionately.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me. And they're called stormwings, Kit."  
  
Laurie shook her head. "I'm open to most ideas, Bells, but some of these things I will have to actually see to believe."  
  
Kit nodded energetically in agreement. The carriage slowed to a stop, and Lady Verilla jerked awake. "Here already?" she said sleepily.  
  
I breathed deeply (or at least, I attempted to) and stood. The door was opened, and I climbed out, assisted by the footman. Prime Minister Brothmeyr was waiting, a scowl on his face. He bowed to me and took my arm. "It is good to finally be here," he said, his voice clear of emotion. "The procession has taken long enough."  
  
"I'm sure the Tortallans are very hospitable," I said stiffly.  
  
"We had enough of them come to escort us," Brothmeyr grunted as we walked up the steps of the palace. "I was very displeased with the King for doing this. Most unwise. I don't believe that we are to live in a country where the greatest knight is a woman!" he said woman like it was a curse word.  
  
I bit my tongue and said instead, "What is the name of the Prince I'm marrying again?"  
  
"Liam of Conte, Princess, how many times must I tell you?" he snapped as we prepared to mount the last few steps. (A/n-I didn't make that up-look in the cast of characters at the back of "Page".)  
  
I nodded. We stopped at the very top and he turned to me. "Princess, I expect the utmost cooperation from you on this trip. You must sit and look pretty while I handle the talks with King Jonathan. Do not disgrace Galla."  
  
I nodded, my throat stuck.  
  
The great doors were open, and we stepped inside the brightly lit, very big entrance hall. Maids and other servants were bringing in our luggage from doors in the back. Standing in the front of the hall was two men and a woman. The Prime Minister led me to them, and I smiled. The woman was very pretty. She looked to be a little older than I, with straight black hair to her waist. Her skin was tan, and her eyes were almond-shaped. She was wearing a green silk gown and holding a delicate looking green silk fan. The first man looked to be older than me too, but he was drop dead gorgeous. He had a coal black beard, sapphire blue eyes, and was dressed in the same weird outfit that they wore in the olden days, a green tunic, white blouse, and green hose. The second man was even more handsome, if possible. He looked exactly like the first man, minus the beard and his hair was curlier. I nearly swooned, but caught myself. I glanced back at Kit and Laurie, whose eyes had gone slack, and grinned.  
  
Brothmeyr whispered sharply in my ear, "That is the crown prince, Roald, and his bride-to-be, Shinkokami. And the other man is Liam of Conte, your fiancée."  
  
I turned around, all smiles, hiding my nervousness, and curtsied to Prince Roald. He bowed politely. "Welcome, Princess. I am Roald of Conte, and this is Princess Shinkokami, of the Yamani Islands."  
  
The Princess smiled and curtsied, then embraced me gently. "Welcome, Isabella," she whispered, her voice holding an accent. Well, different from the others, I mean.  
  
"And this," Roald went on, "is Prince Liam, my younger brother."  
  
I curtsied and he bowed, smiling at me (revealing very white teeth) and gently kissed my knuckles. I would have been content to stare into his bright blue eyes forever, but a sharp cough from Brothmeyr startled me out.  
  
"Oh!" I exclaimed, blushing. "This is Prime Minister Brothmeyr the Third of Galla," I said formally. Brothmeyr greeted them, and then stood aside. "And," I gestured to Laurie and Kit, "these two are my dear friends, Lady Lauren of Galla," I paused, and Laurie glanced at me. I nodded slightly, and she curtsied. "And this is Lady Katherine of Galla." Kit followed Laurie's lead, curtsying, and I let out a breath I had been holding in relief.  
  
I introduced Lady Verilla, trying to keep my face neutral when she looked down her nose at Shinkokami and scowled. Shinkokami's smile faltered a bit, but other than that, she remained the calm.  
  
Once all the introductions were made, Roald cleared his throat and everyone stopped whispering. "I would like to begin by welcoming you on behalf of my mother and father, who are currently away," he began. "And, we will be taking you to your rooms, and a servant will fetch you when it is time for dinner. Since Their Majesties are away, Court will not be taking place tonight, and I apologize. They should be home by tomorrow, and we will introduce her Highness Princess Isabella and the rest of the Gallan delegation then. Thank you, and if you'll follow me, please."  
  
Talk broke out again over the crowd. I leaned over to Laurie and Kit. "See, I told you! That's Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami!"  
  
Laurie sighed and Kit looked very anxious. "Why didn't you tell me those guys were hot?!" she demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, the book doesn't have any illustrations!" I retorted, and turned.  
  
Liam was there, and he bowed low and offered his arm. I smiled and curtsied, taking it. We followed the royal couple around a corner.  
  
"I trust that your journey was smooth?" he asked, breaking the silence that stretched between us.  
  
"Yes, thank you," I said politely.  
  
And that was the end of our conversation.  
  
Finally, Shinkokami and Roald stopped in a long hallway. "If Princess Isabella and her ladies will follow me," Shinkokami said, determinedly avoiding Verilla's eyes.  
  
"Yes, and if the rest will follow me," Roald said quickly, sensing his fiancée's discomfort, and taking off in the other direction.  
  
Shinkokami turned to me and forced a smile. "I am very glad that you are here, Princess. It is time that Liam settles down. He's been a knight for three years."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, Princess Shinkokami. Oh, and I apologize for Lady Verilla's attitude. You know Gallan's, if they don't have anything to complain about, they aren't happy!" I said, quoting a line from one of the books.  
  
Shinkokami looked at me strangely, and I realized too late what I had said. "I-I mean, most Gallan's," I said hastily.  
  
She smiled. "I was wondering, because you are very pleasant to be around."  
  
"Thank you," I said graciously.  
  
Shinkokami gestured to a door behind us. "This is my quarters, and where my two ladies, Yukimi noh Daimoro and Haname noh Ajikuro live. I can introduce you to them later, if you like," she offered, and began walking.  
  
"That sounds great," I said eagerly.  
  
"Good," Shinkokami said, and opened a door. "This is your common room," she announced, stepping aside to let Laurie, Kit, and I pass. It was done in blue with gold trim, the colors of Galla and Tortall. There were many tables, couches, and chairs; two windows were facing over the gardens. "That door is your room, Princess Isabella," she went on, pointing to a door to the left, "and these two are Lauren and Katherine's." Theirs were to the right.  
  
"Oh!" I said, turning to her, "since we are to be sisters, I figured that I should tell you my nickname! I prefer Bella."  
  
Shinkokami smiled, "that's fine, I like Shinko. What about your ladies?" She asked, turning to Laurie and Kit.  
  
"I like to be called Kit and she likes Laurie," Kit said, stepping into the conversation.  
  
Shinko nodded. Maids began to come through the open door, each carrying a bundle of packages and other things for either my room, Kit's, or Laurie's. Shinko excused herself, saying she would let us change for dinner and then we would have drinks in our common room.  
  
I parted with Laurie and Kit at a maid's suggestion so I could get ready. I followed her through the door into my room. It was decorated in scarlet and gold-"Gryffindor colors," I thought to myself, grinning-with a huge bed, a fireplace, a desk in the corner, and other couches. A door opened to reveal a large closet to the right of my bed, and another door was a bathroom. I went in to use the toilet and almost gagged. It was a seat with a hole that you sat on and a room down below where all your waste went. I used it quickly, and found myself unconsciously looking for a shower and sink. There wasn't one, of course, they didn't have indoor plumbing. I instead washed my hands in a basin that looked like something out of the Victorian age (it was white pottery). Maids dragged out a large white tub and began filling it.  
  
I walked out into the main part of my room, where a woman was directing all the maids. She had brown hair, pulled back in some type of tie, and was a little on the short side. She looked to be in her mid-fifties. She turned to me and curtsied, her face kind. "Hello, Princess. I am Shiah, and I will be your loyal servant."  
  
"Thank you," I said, looking around. "This is a beautiful room," I commented.  
  
Shiah sighed. "Yes, I have been cleaning it heartily for you. I had hoped you would enjoy it."  
  
"I do," I replied honestly, and she beamed.  
  
"Now," she began, suddenly business-like, "I have seen I believe all of your dresses, and of course, I will be fitting you for more, but for tonight, I think you should wear the lavender satin. What do you think?"  
  
"Um," I said, my eyebrows raised, "whatever you think, Shiah."  
  
"Very well then, lavender satin it is!" Shiah smiled.  
  
"Ma'am," a timid voice said from behind Shiah. She turned, and smiled at a young girl of about fourteen. "The water 'as been filled fer her Majesty," she said nervously, tucking a brown curl behind her ear and giving me a wobbly curtsy.  
  
I smiled kindly at her, touched by her efforts. "Thank you. And what might your name be?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "Jessie, Highness, Jessine Konald."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Jessie," I said.  
  
Jessie's mouth fell open, and she dropped a quick curtsy before fleeing the room.  
  
"Well," I said, staring out the door after her.  
  
Shiah's brows furrowed. "I don't know what's gotten in to that girl, but please accept my apologies for her," she said, taking me by the elbow and steering me into the bathroom.  
  
I enjoyed a very hot, comforting bath, in which I emptied my mind and soaked. Shiah came in a while later, telling me that I had to get out. I did so and was wrapped securely in a towel. A maid brushed my hair out and set it in funny looking rollers, while another put blush on my cheeks (except she called it "rouge"), painted my lips red, and put dark eye shadow over my eyelids.  
  
"All right, now, Highness, stand up and lets put this dress on," Shiah said from behind me.  
  
I got up and turned. She was holding the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life. It was lavender satin with tiny diamonds in the bodice trimmed with gold thread. The bottom had a row of diamonds, also trimmed with gold thread. I stepped into it, realizing, as Shiah buttoned the diamond buttons, that this dress would be worth millions in my world.  
  
It was even prettier on. The sleeves were, like my other dress, tight until my elbows and then fanned out to my knuckles. The skirt was full, just like I had always imagined, and was gorgeous. A maid took out my rollers and Shiah placed a different tiara on my head, this one gold with diamonds in it. I smiled with satisfaction at my reflection and set off into the common room, ready to face the night and do it well in the gorgeous dress.  
  
Okay, time for the List of Honor:  
  
J-Kid: I know, and I'm sorry…I will try to be more specific next time with personality switches! It was just the prologue, and that was why I didn't use "I". Thanks for the advice though, although I'm afraid I'm going to throw you off next chapter-it's going to be from Kit's POV! Thanks a lot for reviewing!!  
  
jilla kala: Thanks so much for the positive review!! I'm glad you like LIT fics too!!  
  
Mage Melery: Thank you! Yes, this one will have a plot, don't worry! I have read exerpts from "Lady Knight" on Tamora's site and I will be following it! Hopefully this fic'll be done by June!! Oh, and I know, believe me! Those fics are SO annoying!!  
  
Temptress: Thanks, I love 'em too! A beta reader is a person who helps the author with ideas, gets to read the chapter before it's posted and checks it over to make sure the author didn't make any mistakes, and add in things that they think will make the story better! Hope that cleared it up…if you want to be my beta, email me please!  
  
FlyingFire: Thanks for reviewing my other story too! You'll get credit for that when I update it! And I agree with you, everyone *does* need a beta! Now, if only I could get one…  
  
By e-mail:  
  
Karli: Thanks a whole lot for your reviews, and I hope to talk to you soon!!  
  
There you have it, folks! Please, review, and you'll get your name and a message up there too!  
  
Flowergurl :D 


	3. Court is in Session

I know you all think that Bella is a Mary Sue, but we will get to see her imperfect side in a little while, don't worry! And millions of thanks to my beta, Temptress! Love ya, Bryt!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, not even Bella, Kit, and Laurie. Bella is how I would act if I was dropped into Tortall, while Kit is the way my best friend would act (though her name isn't Kit) and Laurie is the way my other best friend would act (and her name is Laurie)  
  
Real Life, Interrupted  
  
Chapter Two: Court is in Session  
  
~*Kit's POV*~  
  
I watched Bella disappear through the door escorted by a maid. She was no doubt off to be dressed for whatever was tonight-a dinner with that hot prince or something. I turned to Laurie, who looked like she was trying very hard to look like she had grown up in a gown like we were wearing, and I opened my mouth to ask her what we should do, but was interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, my lady," a woman's voice said from behind me. I turned around and a small woman who looked to be in her sixties curtsied to me shortly. She had short white hair and a tan face. "Please, follow me to your bed chambers." The woman's face was hard, and I could tell that she really had seen a lot in her life.  
  
I quickly glanced at Laurie, who was being greeted by another maid, and I followed the woman to the door closest to me, on my right. She opened it and I stepped inside. I couldn't help but smile at the size of the bed-it was a lot bigger than the one I had at home-and the colors of the room. It was done in blues, which you think I should have been sick of, but wasn't, because I like blue. Especially baby blue.  
  
"I am Leigha, my lady, and I will be attending to your needs. Now, I suppose that you are travel worn and a bath would be very nice right now," Leigha said, her face breaking into a smile. I could tell that the lines on her face were not all hard, most were laughter lines.  
  
I found myself smiling back. "That would be co-great." I had almost said cool! I really needed to learn how to talk like Bella!  
  
"All right, my lady, strip off your clothes and hop into the tub," Leigha said briskly, unbuttoning the back of my dress. I moved away quickly and she stared at me.  
  
"Uhm-I want to test the water first, you know, to make sure it's the right temperature and all," I said nervously. I did NOT want someone undressing me. No-just…no.  
  
"As my lady wishes," Leigha said, looking at me as though I had grown an extra head. She opened a door to the side of my bed to reveal a small room; a white porcelain tub filled with water was steaming in the middle. I tested the water, and to my dismay, found it was perfect. I then walked around the bathroom, looking at the toilet and then wishing I hadn't-it was so disgusting-and saw a table with a bowl of water in it. Next to the bowl was a bar of soap and a small brush.  
  
"What is that for?" I asked, gesturing to the bowl.  
  
She blinked at me. "It's where you wash, my lady," she said slowly, as if talking to a four-year-old.  
  
"And- what is the brush for?" I asked, desperately stalling.  
  
"To clean your teeth with, lady," Leigha said, her eyebrows rapidly rising. "If the water is at your desired temperature, I'll help you undress now," she said, moving towards me.  
  
"No!" I cried, moving away again. She halted and stared at me. "I-I mean, um-I need to use the er-privy?" I said, pulling a word out of the air. I wasn't even sure it was the right one.  
  
"Of course," she backed out of the room and shut the door.  
  
I let out a breath and quickly finished unbuttoning my buttons. I pulled the gown off, only to find that there were about fifty more layers! I looked at the garment in my hand and found that it was only about an inch thick. The rest of me was lace, silk, and frills abound! I suppressed a moan and began stepping out of my-what were they called? Petticoats? - and finally got everything off. Above I only had a stiff thing on that was squeezing my waist to death. I struggled with the ties in the back, only to find that they were done tightly. I managed to get it off somehow and sighed with relief, inhaling deep gusts of air. I stepped into the tub, pulled my knees up to my chest so nothing was exposed, and called through the door, "I have undressed myself, thanks, and will not be needing your help!"  
  
There was a pause, and then "Of-of course, my lady. I will get your gown ready."  
  
I smiled in triumph and found myself looking for shampoo. All I found on a rack next to the tub was a bar of soap and a wash cloth. I grimly began rubbing the-yuck-bar through my hair. I moaned when I remembered that Bella and Laurie had said that the highlights that I had gotten over the years, making my hair blonder and blonder, were gone! I decided to see for myself, and rose out of the tub. I turned and yelled in surprise. "Oh my God!"  
  
My hair was it's natural color all right-dark brown!  
  
There was the sound of running and from the other side of the door, "My lady! Is everything all right?!"  
  
Seeing the door handle begin to turn, I hastily sat down. "Yes, everything is fine, I promise!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Leigha asked, her tone doubtful.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm positive!" I said in a cheery voice. "I'm just peachy," I mumbled quietly after her footsteps had retreated.  
  
I resumed washing myself, and then got up and reached for a towel. I slipped on the bottom of the tub and landed on my butt.  
  
Hard.  
  
I also managed to slosh water all over the floor.  
  
This time the door burst open, but I was in too much pain to care. "Are you all right?" Leigha asked with alarm, taking in my pained expression and the white towel in my hand that was half submerged in water.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth, "but I think I'm going to need another towel. This one seems to have gotten very wet."  
  
She looked at me pityingly. "Did you slip on the bottom, dear?"  
  
"Oh, me? No, I'm as graceful as they come," I said sarcastically as she held a fresh towel out to me.  
  
To my surprise, she caught my sarcasm and laughed. "Don't worry, I won't look," Leigha promised, closing her eyes, still chuckling. I quickly stepped out, steadying myself by holding onto the side of the tub, and she wrapped the towel securely around me. "I understand that you want your privacy," she said, gently steering me out of the bathroom, "but do call me next time. I can help you with your towel at least. Now sit here," she gestured to a handsome mahogany vanity, which I slowly lowered myself onto, wincing as I hit the seat. I winced again when I made the mistake of looking into the mirror and seeing my brown hair.  
  
Another maid began brushing my hair out- "So it will dry straight", Leigha said-while another began removing things from my drawers. They were strange looking pots, but before I could question them, Leigha said, "How is this dress, my lady?"  
  
I saw it in the mirror and gasped. I whipped around to see the dress with my own eyes, and gasped again. "Is that mine?"  
  
"Of course it's yours!" Leigha laughed.  
  
"Can I try it on now?"  
  
"Yes, come over here," Leigha motioned me over. She first put on all my petticoats (putting the corset on was murder), and then went on to the base- a solid black, plain gown that was tight on my waist and covered my petticoats prettily. Then came the most beautiful part of all-a silver gauze thing. It came on like a coat-one arm at a time- then it made a v down to my waistline, where it tied with a thin cord made of the same silver material. It made a v down the rest of my dress, leaving only the front part uncovered. The sleeves were tied with a black ribbon at my elbows (where the black gown ended), and then fanned out to my knuckles.  
  
I decided right then and there that I was glad I went into that creepy old shop in  
  
the first place.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I emerged into the common room a while later, my hair straight and brown to my lower back, with blush on my cheeks, dark eye shadow on my eyelids, and what they called "rouge" on my lips-it was red paint. I had been overjoyed to learn that they actually had makeup.  
  
Bella and Laurie were down there already, with the Yamini or whatever it was called Princess and two other women who looked like her. They all went into fits of delight when they saw my dress, but I personally though Bella's dress was the prettiest-it looked like it had real diamonds in it! And I glared at her hair-perfect blonde ringlets. Laurie looked really great as well in a peach and cream gown that had a square neck and she had on a gorgeous gold drop necklace of some sort.  
  
"Kit, these are Princess Shinkokami's friends, Yukimi noh Daiomoru and Haname noh Ajikuro," Bella said formally.  
  
I did the first thing I could think of and dropped a curtsy. Shinko was radiant in dark blue silk, while her two friends were wearing some type of Japanese looking kimonos.  
  
"It's very good that you are wearing gowns as nice as those-the king and queen are back from their travels, and are scheduling a last-minute Court. They want to introduce you as soon as possible-the more time for you to be accepted, you know." Shinko explained.  
  
There were nods and murmurs of ascent, and then we fell into silence for a minute. I glanced at Bella, noticing with secret satisfaction that while her face hid it, her posture was definitely tense. She didn't know what to do! I grinned to myself and I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Are there any ho-handsome gu-men in the Court?"  
  
Shinko started giggling, and the ice broke. When we recovered, she looked at Yukimi. "Oh, Yuki, I almost forgot! Guess who arrived this afternoon!"  
  
Yuki looked anxious. "Who?!"  
  
"Nealan!" Haname put in, covering a smile.  
  
"Yes, I'll show you him-he is a very handsome man!" Shinko giggled to Laurie, Bella and I. "Well, not that I can say so," she recovered hastily, "after all, I am getting married, and he favors Yuki."  
  
"Really?" Bella said in a tone of false surprise. I thought with some envy that she must have already known that.  
  
Yukimi was slowly turning a few shades of red (from what I could see, her face was covered with a blue lady fan), and I grinned at her. "Sounds like you like him too!"  
  
She lowered the fan and grinned back. "Very much so."  
  
"Well, it looks like you all have men-Bella's got Liam, you've got Roald, Shinko, and Yuki's got - whatsisname? - Nealan…what about you, Lady Haname?" I asked eagerly. Bella laughed, catching my eye, and I knew she knew that I was acting like normal - obsessive about who was dating whom.  
  
"I don't have a man friend," Haname said thoughtfully, "but I enjoy talking to Harailt of Aili."  
  
"He's dean of the royal university," Yuki explained.  
  
I nodded, acting like I knew all about that. "Well, then. Any suggestions for Laurie and I? Or will we be paired up?"  
  
Shinko laughed. "I don't know, but I promise I will introduce you to some eligible nobles and knights."  
  
"Good," I said eagerly, rubbing my hands together. Bella gasped, and looked at my hands. I looked down too, and pulled my hands apart immediately-there was a strange pale yellow fire building there!  
  
"You didn't say you had the Gift," Shinkokami remarked with interest. I was still looking at my hands, stunned.  
  
"What in the name of President Lincoln was that?!" I cried, staring at Bella.  
  
She was looking at me with wide eyes. "Um," she said, turning slowly to Shinko, her eyes still wide, "would you excuse us for a moment, Shinko?" She rose mechanically and grabbed Laurie and my wrists and dragged us into her room. She smiled out at the ladies and slammed the door. "Kit! You have the Gift!" Bella cried, breathing heavily.  
  
"The-what? Gift? What the hell is that?!" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips before jerking them away. I was nervous about touching things now.  
  
"The Gift! It means you can do magic, Kit!" Bella cried, walking to her bed and pressing her hand to her forehead. "I don't believe this," she muttered. "We need to find someone we can trust with the Gift and get them to teach you how to use yours-or what kind it is, for that matter, and then you'll need to be trained, otherwise disastrous things could happen-"  
  
I looked at Laurie; her face was betraying as much bewilderment as my own. "What?" I mouthed to her, and she shrugged, and faced Bella again. Bella was still ranting on about training me.  
  
"Bella!" Laurie cried finally, placing her hands over her ears. Bella stopped and looked at her hysterically. "We don't know what the hell your talking about, so shut up unless you're willing to explain to us peons!"  
  
Bella closed her eyes and Laurie and I sat next to her. I held her hand and Laurie whispered soothing things to her. "Remember, Bells, when we took Second Step in 8th grade?" I began. A smiled formed on her face, and I continued. "Count backward from ten and cool-talk yourself."  
  
Laurie snorted, grinned at me over Bella's head. "I can't believe you actually remember that."  
  
"Of course I do," I said solemnly, nodding my head. "And I remember I- messages too. You use 'I feel' and the rest of the sentence, remember girls? So I'll use those right now."  
  
Bella laughed shortly and opened her eyes. "I never thought I would actually get worked up enough to have to use that stuff."  
  
I cleared my throat importantly. "I feel inferior, Bella, when you talk about things I don't understand."  
  
"Yes," Laurie added, giggling, "I feel confused too."  
  
We heard voices in the common room, and Bella's eyes widened. "I feel like we need to get moving!" She exclaimed, standing. "I also feel like we should talk about this later. Until then, I feel like Kit shouldn't touch anything."  
  
We hooked arms like 8th graders and walked into the common room, giggling. There was a man dressed in scarlet and gold-the Tortallan colors- who was waiting politely by the door. He bowed, and Shinkokami, Yukimi, and Haname stood.  
  
"Would you please follow me, ladies?" He asked formally, bowing us out the door. Shinkokami went first, followed by Bella (at Haname's instruction), then Yukimi, then I followed, then Haname, and finally Laurie at the end.  
  
We paraded silently down the halls until we were lead into a room. The Prime Minister and Lady Verilla were standing off to the side, talking.  
  
There, Shinko, Yuki, and Haname turned to us. "We are sorry," Shinko apologized, "but we must leave you now. Here is what you have to do: the herald, that man over there," we looked in the direction she was pointing to see a neatly dressed man standing outside two great doors. "He will call Bella's name first, and Bella, you will walk down the Great Stair into the Queen's ballroom, down the red carpet, and greet Their Majesties, and Laurie and Kit will be right behind you-on either side, I think. Then he will introduce his Grace, the Prime Minister, and Lady Verilla. Laurie and Kit, you will stand behind Bella's throne, which will be next to Liam's. Good luck," she added with feeling. She embraced each of us gently, and with one last smile, she and Yuki and Haname left the room.  
  
I turned to Bella. "Okay, explain please! Tell me this is in one of your books!"  
  
She closed her eyes briefly and breathed. "Yes, it is, in Lioness Rampant. We walk down the stairs, and there's a red carpet…I'm going to go first, and sit in a throne, and then you all stand behind me." She opened her eyes. "Is that clear?"  
  
"As mud," I replied cheerfully.  
  
Laurie shivered and looked over her shoulder. "Well, good luck, and I hope you all don't die."  
  
"How optimistic," Bella muttered dryly. She straightened and looked over at the herald, who was approaching us.  
  
"Princess, my ladies, it is time," he said, bowing.  
  
Bella smiled and stuck her chin out. Her act of coolness would have worked had I not been able to see past her mask. Laurie and I traded knowing looks and positioned ourselves on either side of her, a bit behind, as the doors swung open. There were hundreds of people below, and they suddenly stopped talking, and then whispers began to spread out like wildfires. It was no wonder-Bella looked like a goddess to them, probably, I thought morbidly, beginning to worry about the color of my hair again and wondering if my dress was inappropriate.  
  
"Her Most Royal Highness, Princess Isabella of Galla, Duchess of Inscente. Lady Katherine of Galla, the Lady of Gordon. Lady Lauren of Galla, the Lady of Nesten."  
  
We walked forward and began our long descent down the Grand Stair. True to Bella's word, there was a red carpet that lead straight across the floor to seven thrones, in which Queen Thayet, King Jonathan, Prince Roald, Princess Shinkokami, Prince Liam, and another very beautiful woman-a princess, I supposed-were sitting in thrones to the right and left of the king.  
  
We walked slowly down the red carpet, following Bella by a few steps, and enjoying the noises of approval from the Tortallans. I smiled in spite of myself as we halted in front of the mass of thrones. Bella curtsied, and, in unison, Laurie and I curtsied after she had risen. The king clasped her hand warmly, the queen embraced her, and Liam got off his throne and led her to the empty one on his left. Laurie and I stood off to the side of her throne anxiously.  
  
"His Grace Prime Minister Brothmeyr the Third of Galla, Duke of Bennent. Lady Verilla of Galla, Lady of Nuisone."  
  
We watched as the bony Prime Minister escorted the large Verilla down the stairs. They walked down the red carpet, were greeted by the king and queen, and then stood next to Laurie and I.  
  
King Jonathan got up off his throne and the whispering came to a halt. "We are honored to have the Princess and the rest of the Gallan delegation with us. I was indeed very please when Orrin, King of Galla, may the gods help him on his deathbed, requested that our two great kingdoms become one. I do hope that the Princess and her company will find they do like the Tortallan ways, even if they are a bit different from their own. Thank you, and let us begin." He signaled to the orchestra and they struck up a lively tune.  
  
The bottom dropped out of my stomach, and from Laurie's pale face and Bella's uneasy posture, we had all forgotten that perhaps we might have to dance at this party! Liam, at his father's look, got up and bowed to Bella. "Princess, would you care to dance?"  
  
Bella paused, and then hesitantly put her hand in his and was led off into the whirling skirts on the dance floor. I sent up a prayer for her and glanced at Laurie, whom had her eyes closed. I could tell she was doing the same.  
  
King Jonathan, who looked to be in his forties yet still almost unbearably handsome, turned to us, his blue eyes sparkling. "Go on and mingle, my dears! I'm sure that many men would love to dance with you!"  
  
Queen Thayet nodded and smiled her agreement and accepted her husband's invitation to dance. I looked down the line of thrones where the beautiful unknown princess was being asked to dance by a hot guy, and I caught Shinkokami's eyes and gave her a pleading look. She grinned and excused herself from her fiancée, waving to Yuki who was dancing with a very handsome guy, but Yukimi didn't notice; she was to busy staring into the guy's eyes.  
  
"Come on, girls, you won't find any handsome men if you're hiding back here!" Shinko's eyes were amused as she ushered us onto the floor. "I know everyone at this court, so if a man catches your eyes, I will tell you if he is available or not."  
  
We "shopped" for a while, until a very handsome guy came up. To my dismay, his eyes were fixed on Laurie. He had red hair and was tall, but not too tall for Laurie. He bowed to her. "My lady, I am Merric of Hollyrose. Might I have the pleasure of escorting you around the ball?"  
  
Laurie's eyes widened, and she gave a slightly wobbly curtsy and took his arm. "Yes, thank you."  
  
Shinkokami covered her mouth with her fan, and her crinkled eyes meant she was laughing.  
  
"Why do you cover your mouth whenever you're about to laugh?" I asked curiously as we began moving again.  
  
"It is the custom in the Yamani Islands to not show emotion. Have you never studied our ways?" Shinko asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course, but I have just forgotten," I said hastily, wishing for one of those fans myself.  
  
"Princess?" Prince Roald swept around us and bowed to his fiancée. "Would you care for a dance? That is, if Lady Katherine doesn't mind?"  
  
Shinkokami looked at me. "Oh, no, it's fine, really. I think I know my way around now. Thanks Shinko, though!"  
  
"You're sure?" She asked, looking doubtful.  
  
"Positive. I'll see you later! You go have fun!" I urged, practically pushing the girl (who was shorter than me) towards the prince.  
  
"All right, I'll come find you later! And good luck," she murmured, and was swept off by her Prince. I sighed. Her prince. That was just so romantic!  
  
I stopped and laughed at myself quietly. That was such a Bella thing to think! I resumed walking around, feeling sort of lost. Yuki found me, the man she liked on her arm. "Oh, hello Kit! I thought you were with the Princess!"  
  
"She's dancing with Prince Roald," I said, forcing cheerfulness into my voice.  
  
Yukimi saw past my rather good façade. "Neal, this is Lady Katherine, or Kit, as she likes. Kit, this is Nealan of Queenscove."  
  
Neal was very handsome, and looked to be a little bit older than both of us were. "A pleasure, Kit," he said formally, kissing my hand.  
  
I dipped and smiled. "You too."  
  
"Neal," Yuki said thoughtfully, "you have some single friends, right? Maybe you could introduce them to Kit? By the way, where is Laurie?"  
  
"Someone found her," I said glumly.  
  
"Who?" Neal inquired.  
  
"Merric of Holly-something," I said, scanning the crowds.  
  
"Hello, Yuki," a voice said from behind us.  
  
Neal and Yukimi turned to see a girl who looked to be about my age. Her hair was unlike any other girl's I'd seen here-it was cropped to her earlobes. I don't know if I could have told she was a girl if she hadn't been wearing a dress.  
  
"Kel! A dress, eh?" Neal joked.  
  
The girl called Kel glared at him. "Yes, a dress," she said.  
  
Yuki suddenly said, "Oh, Kel, this is Lady Katherine of Galla, and Kit, this is Sir (are you a Sir, Kel?) Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
I smiled at the girl. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too," she agreed. "I don't know, Yuki, but Alanna is called 'Lady' so perhaps that's what I should be called."  
  
"Ah," Yuki said.  
  
"As fascinating as this all is," Neal drawled, "I think our friend the lady Kit is in trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" Kel asked. If she was a dog, I'm sure her ears would have perked.  
  
"Yes, trouble," Yuki confirmed. "Very serious trouble at that. She doesn't have a man friend."  
  
"But Kel does, right?" Neal asked slyly.  
  
Kel blushed a deep crimson. "I-I…"  
  
Yuki hit Neal on the arm. "Stop it!" she exclaimed, smiling at him.  
  
"Well, I do know just the man. And he won't tower over her like he does most young women," Neal said, smiling at my height. We were nearly eye to eye.  
  
"Who?" Kel asked, back to her normal color.  
  
"A certain cousin of mine," Neal said craftily.  
  
"Do I want to know him?" I asked Yuki nervously.  
  
"Yes, believe me, you do!" She said, giggling into her fan.  
  
"I'm going to go, but I'll see you later I suppose. It was good to meet you, Kit," Keladry said, waving as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Why did you ask if Keladry should be called 'sir', Yuki?" I asked as Neal went off in search of his cousin.  
  
"Well, she's the first lady knight since Alanna the Lioness!" Yuki said with surprise.  
  
"Right!" I exclaimed, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry, I just had a sort of- erm-brain lapse, I suppose."  
  
Yuki nodded. I knew she must have thought I was completely mental, but oh well. Perhaps I was.  
  
Neal returned with a man who was only an inch or so taller than him. My mouth went dry-he was REALLY hot. He had dark hair that was cut in that sort of longish way (but it looked good on him, sort of like Paul Walker in The Fast and the Furious), he had a very well defined stomach, and a really kiss-able mouth.  
  
I smiled the smile that used to get me all I wanted and more.  
  
"Dom, this is Lady Katherine of Galla, and Kit, this is my cousin, Domitan of Masbolle." Neal announced.  
  
He took my hand and bowed over it, and I curtsied deeply. "It's very nice to meet you," I said charmingly.  
  
He grinned, revealing straight, white teeth. "I believe, Lady Katherine, that the pleasure will be all mine."  
  
I raised my eyebrows and grinned. "If you'll excuse us Lady Yukimi and Sir Meathead," Dom said with a straight face as he led me away.  
  
"Meathead?" I gasped, dissolving into giggles. Okay, so they were a bit fake, but hey! I had to rope the guy in, didn't I? There was no way I would let a guy as hot as him escape!  
  
We walked out onto the dance floor, only to stop suddenly. "I don't really feel like dancing. But I will if you want to, that is."  
  
My jaw went slack. A guy had never offered to do something for me when they didn't want to themselves. I found myself shaking my head and my voice said, "No, I don't want to either."  
  
"Good," he said fervently, and steered me out of the Queen's Ballroom and onto a porch. We walked down the stairs and into the large, perfect gardens. We stopped to rest on a bench. I turned my face to him and was prepared to kiss him. My eyes fluttered shut, but when the kiss didn't come, I opened my eyes in surprise. The guy wasn't even looking at me!  
  
"So, tell me about yourself, Katherine," Dom said, finally looking at me.  
  
I managed to conceal my astonishment. "Well, I'm eighteen."  
  
"Eighteen?!" He exclaimed, disbelief laced through his tone.  
  
"Yes," I confirmed, looking at him strangely.  
  
"I don't believe that you're only eighteen. That would make me ten years older than you."  
  
"Ten years?!" I exclaimed, sitting up.  
  
Dom looked at me in awe. "Yeah. Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Way," I agreed, sitting back. After a few slightly uncomfortable moments, "so you're Neal's cousin?"  
  
The ice broken, we launched into a long conversation about family. Then it digressed into friends, and finally I poured out my whole life story. Omitting things that we had in our time. Or was it time? Had we gone back, or were we on a different planet or something? I certainly wouldn't believe that we were inside a book. It was coincidence or something that Bella happened to know everything about this place. Yes, that was it.  
  
Dom was amazingly easy to talk to, and I felt my mask slide away, revealing who I actually was, not the person that I acted like when I was in the presence of an exceptional male. He would laugh at the right parts, and when I was done, it was his turn to tell me about himself. He was a member of the Third Company of the King's Own, and had been for years. He told me about growing up at his manor and funny stories about Neal. Upon my request, he told of Alanna the Lioness, Veralidaine Sarrasri, the girl with wild magic, and all the events of the years Kel was with Lord Raoul. Luckily I recalled some parts of when Bella told us about them, so I wasn't completely clueless.  
  
When he was finished, I had the urge to learn how to fight. I wanted to be able to shoot bows and arrows like at camp…so I said, "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," Dom said, grinning, "And then may I ask you one?"  
  
"Alright, but me first. In Galla, they tend to-erm-feel as though their ladies are made of glass and if we handle a weapon or something, we'll break. I saw Shinkokami and her ladies practicing earlier…is it hard to learn how to use a sword?" I asked almost timidly. I don't know what came over me. But to my surprise, he smiled.  
  
"I would love to teach you."  
  
"Really?" I breathed.  
  
"Really," Dom grinned. I threw my arms around his neck and he laughed. After hugging him tightly, I pulled back.  
  
"Now, what did you want to know?"  
  
He had a sort of unfocused look in his extremely blue eyes. He shook his head and laughed a slightly embarrassed laugh and said something. I didn't hear it because I was to busy wondering how his eyes had become that blue…  
  
"Hmm?" I asked, jerking my head up straight. "I didn't catch that, sorry."  
  
Dom began laughing. "Well, never mind then. I guess our minds are just focused…elsewhere, this evening," he said, his voice slowly getting lower and lower. Our faced were merely inches apart. I knew he was going to kiss me.  
  
"I guess so," I whispered.  
  
"We really ought to go back in," he breathed.  
  
"Why?" I murmured, my eyes dropping shut.  
  
Dom shook his head, and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled to my feet. "What are you doing?!" I cried, flabbergasted.  
  
"You need your rest so we can start tomorrow," he said, pulling me along as we walked back up the stairs and into the ballroom. "I'm getting you up at dawn, all right?"  
  
"Uhm, okay…" I said, still in shock. Why the hell hadn't he kissed me?  
  
He planted a kiss on my hand. "Until then, Lady Katherine."  
  
Dom turned and began walking away, until his words hit me. "Wait! Dawn?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
He flashed me a mischievous grin over his shoulder and laughed at my expression. "Yes, dawn!"  
  
"And by the way, Mr. Trying to KILL Me," I yelled, "my name is Kit!"  
  
Yay, how peachy. I *do* like writing in Kit's POV. We'll get to see what happened to Laurie and Bella in the next chapter, and find out just why Dom resisted the urge and *didn't* kiss poor Kit.  
  
Flowergurl  
  
Review, pleasies! 


End file.
